


The Pull of Vibranium

by NobleHouseofCurls



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, Mild Spoilers, Mythology - Freeform, Post-Black Panther (2018), Pre-Black Panther (2018), Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleHouseofCurls/pseuds/NobleHouseofCurls
Summary: Wakanda was nothing but a fairytale to Amara Wilson. She grew up knowing next to nothing about where she came from, her people or their ways but she still bore the mark of a Wakandan life mate. After an attempted kidnapping by a man named Klaue. Amara wanted nothing more than to move down south and hide in hiding with her grandma, but it seems her brother, the avengers and a Wakandan Prince had other plans for her.“That Wakanda is not real Sam”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Best believe I’m pulling myself from my deep slumber to write about Black Panther. Nothing but the best for MY Wakandan family. 
> 
> I do not own this piece of gorgeous artristy. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> If it italicized it is a thought  
> If it is italicized and bold it is Wakandan. 
> 
> I will continue to add tags and relationships as they come along.

“Where is he?”

His breath was rancid. She could barely open her badly bruised eye but she could still smell the fact that his mouth hid rotten teeth.

She clenched her jaw , holding her tongue to the roof of her mouth. The vile taste of metallic blood did nothing but fuel her anger and her fear. She squeezed her fists that were cuffed behind her. This man will not break her.

“I said where is he!” The spittle from his mouth hit her before his hand did. Her face went flying to the side and she grunted before she turned her head in his general direction and spat out a glob of blood hoping it landed on his person.

“Fuck….you.” She wheezed. It hurt to breathe, her ribs felt like they were on fire.

“Amara…..Amara….Amara.” He chuckled.

Amara heard a chair scrape against the floor and the sounds of shoes rushing against the concrete. She braced herself for another punch in the gut but all that came was a swift tug on her hair that had her arching her back and clawing at her wrists begging to get free and quell the pain.

“You Wakandans are so….feisty.” his voice was like slime. It trickled over her skin like a coating of tar and she wanted nothing more than to remove it.

“This would go a lot easier if you told me where he went.” _Crazy, this man was crazy_. She wanted to start by ripping off his fake arm.

Four days, it’s been four days. Four days ago some of the world's most mightiest heroes .like Captain America, Iron Man And Thor to name a few. have gone missing. Even her brother Sam had went radio silent, no sightings of his dingy wings and red goggles anywhere and that scared Amara.

The world had been reduced to chaos since they left.  Hydra exposed, attacks on mutants and humans alike, government wanting mandatory lists of people with special abilities, heroes fighting each other, looting, armed robbery and a higher crime rate. The world was getting scarier at a fast pace and Amara was getting more terrified to walk outside her apartment each day.

Each time she walked out the door she would ask herself if that day would be her last. What if today was the day that she would not walk back into her apartment unscathed.

_It was._

“For...the last…time...I’m...not...from...Wakanda!” _then I’d punched him in his ugly ass face over and over again until it feels and looks like mine._ Her thoughts were murderous and she hoped it conveyed on her face. Amara wasn’t a fighter but she could feel it today. She could fill it in her bones, the urge to sock him in jaw, to whoop his ass.

 _“_ _Bullshit_ you aren’t!” He ripped his hands out of her unwashed hair pulling the strands as he went. Amara’s hair was put into a high puff tightly coiled and coarse with her loose ends slicked back and her edges laid. She didn’t have to look in the mirror to notice that he hair was a hot mess.

“You people leave a mark.” She could hear the sneer in his voice as he pulled back her bottom lip. “Always a _fucking_ mark _._

His fingers smelled sweaty, like he hasn’t washed them in days and Amara gagged. She tried to move her hand away but he tugged harder. She knew what he was looking at, fore she stared at it in the mirror for so many years trying to figure it out herself.

_W._

The letter was a soft neon purple that never faded. Amara thought it was from when she use to bite pens in elementary school and one scraped the inside of her lip, but it wasn’t. She got scared when it didn’t go away and eventually she told her father what she thought she had done.

_“Let me see child." He held no expression. Papa's accent was thick, thicker than normal, but she wasn’t sure if it was in disappointment or worry._ _Amara pulled down her bottom lip and showed her father. He stared at it in confusion and then in sorrow._

_“Wakanda” he said._

_Wakanda. she thought._

_What is Wakanda?_

“That doesn’t mean-“ A swift whack threw her for a loop. Amara was getting real tired of this _motherfucker_ slapping her. _Next I’d rip his damn hands off._

“-Where is the Vibranium?!” Amara shook her head. She didn’t know and that was a truth.

While she knew Sam was an avenger, Sam did not know that she knew that he was an avenger. She did not know until recently that Sam was living a double life until she saw the news coverage about the heroes fighting each other and was surprised when her big headed big brother flew across the screen. She was in shock and slightly peeved that he didn’t tell her, he knew how much she wanted to be a hero sidekick or vigilante, but she understood. He didn’t want to tell her in fear of her getting hurt and she would honestly do the same thing. So she didn’t tell him that she knew.

 _Well, keeping that secret was all for nothing. My ass still got hurt ,_ Amara thought.

“Where is your _brother?_ ” Amara didn’t flinch as he banged his hands on the table. “Where is the Captain?”

Apparently Sam and the Captain went on a heist. They tracked Klaue down somewhere in Jersey trying to make a deal with the Russians and whooped his ass. While Klaue’s men were getting away, they were able to secure the Vibranium he stole from _“Wakanda”._ Amara had scoffed at that, Wakanda was a third world country. If they had Vibranium they would be richer than rich right now.

“Where did they take the Vibranium!?” He screamed in her face and squeezed the little gap of eye she had left opened closed. _Then I’d stomp on his vocal folds like I’d seen a cockroach._ Klaue hand wrapped around her neck and he squeezed. He squeezed so hard she thought she was going to pop.

“Where is T’Challa!” She didn’t even know who that was! His face was touching hers but she couldn’t hear. She couldn’t hear over the roar in her ears and the riding beats of her heart. Amara gasped hard and tried to head butt him away. _Air, air, air, gotta get air._

When Klaue realized he wasn’t going to get an answered he yelled and slapped her so hard her chair tipped to the side and her cheek made contact with the concrete. It was so forceful that even the chair broke, having her gasping for air. Even though it hurt she inhaled greedily and was able to turn her head to the side. _Warehouse._

Her eyes were wide open and she could see the dimly lit space around her. She could see spots dancing around the open space and she tried to look past that for a way out. Amara blinked and her eyes darted around taking in the piles of wood, palettes jumping figures and ladders.

 _Jumping figures?_ Amara turned on her back and looked at the ceiling. She could spot a shiny gold object jumping from scaffolding to scaffolding. She saw something shift lower from the corner of her eye, the flash of red, white and blue, and she left out a puff of air.

_Please let that be who I think it is._

“Where is T’Challa!?” Klaue stomped like a petulant child. He was insane, If Amara hadn’t moved at the last second he would’ve stomped right on her foot. _Asshole._

“If you wanted to meet me, you could’ve asked in a more diplomatic way.”

Stillness. There was no movement, the only thing that was audible was Klaue's breathing and Amara’s gasps for breath. The new voice was soft but powerful and held an African accent. It was crisp and sounded like a glass of water to her ears. _Please be a friend, please be a friend. Please save me._

Amara could hear Klaue mechanic arm getting geared up to shoot. She looked around for somewhere she could go, somewhere she could hide and saw a stack of large plywood leaning against a dust covered office door.

“T’Challa.” Klaue breathed in wonderment. His eyes were wild as he turned around in circles looking for his prey. Amara did not want to get caught in that gaze again. She started to half roll half shuffle backwards towards the pile of wood.it wouldn’t do much but block her and that’s all she needed.

“Show yourself!” He started to chuckle and then he started to sneeze before he was in full blown laughter. His mechanical arm whirred again and it produced a bright purple light that she had to look away from.

“If you put down your weapon and surrender maybe we’ll go easier on you.” Strong, powerful and a hint of Brooklyn accent washed over her and she wondered how close he was.

 _Captain America._ She knew that voice anywhere. His voice was plastered on every television station ever since he the day he was defrosted. Amara always fantasized about meeting him but not in this way.

“Where is the Vibranium?” Klaue Bellowed. 

The sound of metal hitting metal filled her ears and watched in mild confusion as Captain America’s shield zoomed through a scaffolding and hit Klaue in the chest.  

“Where it rightfully belongs!” Said the same African accented man from earlier. She watched as Klaus flew through the air and landed harshly on his back. _Serves him right._

Without warning the lights turned out and only an eerie Red light was visible. The sounds of fighting began. Klaue screamed and started aiming his arm in every direction. Amara picked up her pace in fear of him hitting her. She turned her body and tried to slide her way to the rest of the way. She was almost to the plywood when she felt someone grab her arms. She looked up and came face to face with goggles.

“I got you” Sam breathed and pulled her with him. Amara choked back a sob as she was lifted in the air.

A blast of purple whizzed by them and crashed into a scaffolding they were flying by. Amara shrieked and kicked her legs, she wanted down! She was too high, he was going to drop her!

“I got you! I got you!” Sam reassured. Another loud bang and they were twirling through the air. Amara could hear his jet pack sputter overhead. She let out a loud screech, tasting the fumes on her lips.

Sam knocked into a tall scaffolding that cut his hold on her short. Her eyes were clenched close as she waited for impact. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she thought about her last moments. _This is it, this is how I die”_

 _“_ **_I got you_ ** _!”_

The last of Amara’s screams left her as a body swiftly caught her in the middle. She could feel the person tumble to the side to catch more of the pain but Amara still felt it. She hissed as the concrete cut into her sides. The tumbling came to a stop when she banged her head on the side of the scaffolding.

“Ugh!” She hissed. Her heartbeat was loud in her ear and she could feel the pulse from the wound on the back of her head. Her body sagged, she was _tired._ Amara could feel her eyes drift as she tried to keep them open.

“-Awake. Stay awake!” The man urged but Amara couldn’t help it she wanted to rest. 

Then she felt a searing pain on her shoulder and Amara screamed the loudest she's ever screamed before. It felt like something was carving into her skin. She could feel every stroke every slash this person was doing and she wanted it to stop.

“St-ahhh!” _Fire! it felt like fire!_ Her eyes shot open to stare at a man dressed in all black. She could make out that he was a brotha but not one she has ever seen before. 

“Ugh!” She grabbed at the thing touching her shoulder realizing it was a wrist connected to an arm and tried to yank but it hurt even more. _Make it stop!_

“M-make it….stop.” she whimpered. Soon the pain subsided into a dull throb and Amara’s hand fell uselessly to her side.

“Open….” she blinked into wide dark brown as she felt herself losing consciousness.

_I tried to fight it I did._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m SHOOK! Thank you all for love! I was not expecting it at all, thank you for the subscriptions, comments, bookmarks and kudos! First thing first, I’m going to try to update once a week but I’m a college student so you know how that goes. Secondly I just finished making an outline of events so this should be smoother sailing.

_I’m alive._

The voices were muffled but she could still hear them from behind the door. Once in awhile someone would yell and then the rest would tell them to keep their voice down but it didn’t matter because she was already up.

Amara felt like she was floating. She could feel the smooth tips of her fingers, wiggle her toes and the warm air leaving her nose. The only thing she couldn’t do was open her eyes and that was frustrating her.

 _Open your eyes, just open your eyes._ She pleaded but her eyelids felt heavy and glued together with no intentions of releasing anytime soon _._

 _Come on!_ Amara was starting to panic. Why won’t her eyes open? She thought about the way she could barely open her eyes when Klaue was questioning her and wondered how badly bruised she was.

_“She’s my responsibility!”_

Her brother’s cry was out shined by a loud thump on the door making Amara’s body flinch. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop from screaming out in pain, her whole body was on pins and needles.

Over the rushing of blood in her ears Amara could hear a shuffle on the other side of the room and she stilled. She tried to calm her chest but fear began to settle in, who or _what_ was in the room with her?

“I know you are awake.” Soft, feminine and African? _Who was she?_ Amara knew absolutely no one who had an African accent.

“You don’t have to pretend, I won’t tell them.” _yeah right._ Her ruse may be up but she stayed perfectly still. She doesn’t think she could face anyone just yet.

Amara jerked when something cool and slimy was rubbed on her eyes. She made a loud whine and tried to recoil from the cold making her body hurt again. _Get it off! Get it off!_

“It’s alright, it’s alright.” the voice cooed and the hand continued to pat her shoulder awkwardly. Amara could feel the tears slipping from her eyes, running down her cheeks and landing in a small pool down by the nape of her neck.

She _hurt._ She hurt so bad. _Give me something, anything for the pain!_ Amara was against medicine but she would take anything to make the throbbing, the flares and the aches stop.

“Don’t worry you’ll be feeling better in a couple of hours.” The hand gave her another awkward pat before it disappeared.

_Drip. Drip._

Amara could feel the IV drip from behind her eyelids and she’s praying to God above that it was filled with morphine or something that would knock her out or numb her completely.

She doesn’t know how long it had been but she felt like she was floating again. Amara could feel herself falling asleep and she willed it, she was just so tired.

“ ** _Has she awaken?”_ **

Amara’s heart sped up again. _That’s the voice! The voice from last night!_ He spoke again and Amara unconsciously turned her head to his voice. She didn’t know what language that was but it was nice and it comforted her. It sounded like, like _home._

“No she hasn’t but I suspect she will soon enough.” The female lied and Amara was grateful. She didn’t want to talk to anyone just yet, hell she couldn’t even open her eyes! How was she going to face someone else when she hasn’t even gotten a look at herself.

Amara could feel herself crying again and she was frustrated. She couldn’t open her eyes, couldn’t see the world around her, couldn’t see _who_ was around her! All she was doing was crying and she wanted it to _stop._

 _Warmth_.

Amara could feel a person's thumb swipe her tears from beneath her eyes before a warm hand engulfed her cheek. It was different, heavy and slightly calloused.

When she breathed in she felt _relief_. She felt like she could fall asleep right then and there as the man’s thumb continued to stroke her cheek.

“ **Let me know of any developments, we will be moving her soon.** ”

The hand moved away and Amara whined as she tried to lift her head and follow the comfort it brought. _Please stay!_ She felt compelled to follow him and just be by his side.

“The pull is strong.” He said after a beat.  His voice was different when he spoke English. Much lighter but she could still hear the emotion behind his words. She wondered why he sounded upset and why he moved his hands away when they were clearly helping her.

 **“Stronger than I expected.”** The hand returned on her shoulder and this time the hand brought pain. _Excruciating_ pain.

Amara gasped and before she knew it her hand shot up and grabbed the man’s forearm. _Fire! It felt like Fire!_ There was a flash behind her eyes and saw the guy in the black suit rushing towards her, catching her before she fell. Another flash and she saw him stare down at her in wonderment and concern.

 _T’Challa, his name is T’Challa._ It sounded forbidden and yet right as it bounced around in her head. She wanted to taste the name on her lips like a promise that only she could keep.

“ _T-T’Challa?_ ” It was rushed between cracked lips like a prayer. She didn’t realize that her eyes were open until she saw a flash of braids swing from behind _T’Challa_ and blocked him from her.

“ **Brother let her rest!”** The girl was ranting, throwing her hands about but all Amara could think about was _T’Challa_ . _T’Challa_ , _T’Challa_ , _T’Challa_ , _T’Challa_. It was like a rhythmic beat that she never wanted to stop listening to.

“It’s crucial that Amara-”

“ _Amara._ ” His, _T’Challa_ , eyes never left hers. She could hear her name lift from his lips like an offering and she accepted it. _I accept_. She wanted everything he had to offer her.

“-Gets enough rest to heal!” The girl was pushing him, pushing him away from her and Amara panicked.

“N-no,” she needed him to stay with her. She _needed_ him. She wanted to feel peace and comfort again and feel feelings she never knew existed before he came into the room. She wanted T’Challa to stay.

“Stay!” Amara watched as he was pushed out the door with a look of loss on his face. She didn’t realize until the girl came back that she was struggling to get out of the bed and follow him. It took another moment to realize that she was bound to the bed.

“ **Stupid pull.”** The girl grumbled. She sighed and crossed back to the bed, tapping buttons near Amara’s head.

“Just relax, everything is going to be okay.” Amara peered up at her through heavy lidded eyes and would’ve told her she was wrong but she could feel herself falling.

She fell and fell looking into eyes that morphed into his eyes and then into his lips and his chin until all she could see was _T’Challa_ as her gaze faded into black.

 

* * *

 

The next time Amara woke up she was being poked and prodded in her side.

“S-stop it.” She croaked. God her mouth was drier than The Sahara.

“Ah I see you are awake then.”

Amara was able to crack an eye open blinking away the blurry film that settled over them before she realized she was staring up at a teenage girl with a huge smile on her face.

“W-who-?” She looked familiar but Amara couldn’t place where from.

“I am Shuri daughter of King T’Chaka , Princess of Wakanda , lover of science and now healer of Americans apparently.” Shuri beamed as she helped Amara up into a sitting position. She had beautiful long braids that sat in a low ponytail that rested midway down her back and clear skin that looked smoother than a baby’s bottom.

 _T’Chaka_? Amara blinked before she remembered that that was the king who was recently killed. His death had been on the news for a good week now.

“Let me get you some water you must be thirsty.” Shuri hurried out the room like the hounds of hell were on her heels. _She’s not just getting water._

By the time she came back Amara was standing in front of the bathroom mirror with shock written all over her face. Her eyes weren’t as bad as she thought they were going to be. Black and blue yes, but she could still see out of them and for that she was grateful.

“Shit.” There was a cut over her left eye that was mostly healed and a bruised cheek as well as a disgusting lip that looked split down the middle.

“Son of a bitch!” she hissed. Amara felt fury, Klaue had beat the shit of her and probably would’ve killed her if it wasn’t for her brother.

A knock sounded on the door and she was scared of who it might be. What if she was really in enemy’s hands? What if it was Klaue trying to finish the job? _What if-_

“....Amara?” She blinked. Sam was standing in the doorway of the bathroom with this lost look on his face. He looked unkempt, like he hadn’t slept for days. There were dark circles underneath his eyes and she could see where his beard was trying to come in.

“Sam?” His name came out of raw and broken lips. Amara rushed towards her brother with tears streaming down her face. Limbs clashed until they found a position that wasn’t awkward.

Sam held her like she was fragile and from the looks of it, she was. She ached but she ached much less from before.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” His voice carried over her with his own broken tune and that made her cry harder. Her brother was not a crier, she’s only seen him cry twice in her life and seeing him like this scared her. _How close was she from dying?_

“I should’ve been there, should’ve gotten there sooner.” He tightened his arms around her as he blamed himself over and over again.

Amara wanted to tell him that it was okay. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him and how grateful she was that he showed up. She wanted to let him know that it wasn’t his fault and that he still made it on time but her throat felt tight and heavy.

“I’m sorry” he mumbled against her head. She could feel his tears splash onto her scalp and she squeezed her arms around his middle briefly wondering who was comforting who here.

_But you still made it. You made it._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more background on Wakandan’s and a special part of their culture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all of you! Thank you for all the love and kind words!! This chapter is a little long because I wanted it to be the last one before Wakanda and I personally hate when chapters/scenes/situations drag and I’m not about to do it with y’all.

“For the _last time._ ”

Amara was stressed. She was truly and utterly stressed the hell out.

“I went on a date, got attacked in the bathroom where I was beat up and knocked out. Then the next thing I knew I was waking up tied to a cot in a room with no windows and only one door. I’ve said this _ten_ times already!” _Do I have to say it in another language?_ She didn’t know any but she sure could try.

“ _Where_ did you meet him?” _His_ voice came off the side of her shoulder and Amara jumped in her seat. She turned her head to see him leaning against the wall near the kitchen with his arms crossed over his chest.

Amara dropped her eyes to his bulging muscles under his navy blue shirt before she turned her head back around, narrowly missing the eye game her brother and _him_ made.

“A friend of mine set me up.” _a friend of mine set me up. “_ Us. Set us up?” Amara furrowed her eyebrows. _A friend of mine set me up._

“Who?” Someone said but Amara wasn’t paying attention. She was in her own head space drawing conclusions and only one made sense to her. She was set up.

“I need my phone.” Amara put her hand out with her palm facing up. She knew they had it, it was how they had found her after all. She was able to hide her phone in a false bottom on her chunky heel before she was attacked in the bathroom of the restaurant.

“No.” Sam tilted his head to the side and Amara raised her eyebrow challenging him. It didn’t take long for him to cave in. Sam sighed and pulled her phone from his pocket placing in her outstretched hand.

“That’s not a good-“ Steve started.

“Do you want to find the person who did this or not?” Amara snapped.

The older male lifted his hands in surrender before leaning back in his chair. Amara soften her features into a grimace because she was sorry but she was also tired! She barely got any sleep last night and being interrogated was not fun.

“Okay...” Shuri interrupted the staring contest everyone was having with Amara.”I have a device that as soon as we put it on the phone can erase all information and destroy the hard drive including a tracker at anytime.” Shuri looked at the Capt. for clearance.

“Fine with me” He sighed. Shuri nodded before whipping out and placing a small rectangular metal on the backside of her phone. Amara had a solemn look on her face as she thought about all that data she would lose. _Maybe I can get a stark phone as a replacement._

“You have three minutes or our chances are out the window.” Shuri said as she handed Amara her phone back.

The moment her phone turned on she was bombarded with multiple messages. Mostly from the one person she was thinking of, the person who got her in this mess. Most of her messages was asking _where_ she was at and to _call her_ because she was _worried_. There were a few voicemail's but she didn’t bother looking through them.

“Two minutes” _what would be the best course of action?_ Amara thought about going to Linda’s Facebook but she had a feeling that would’ve been deactivated already. Instead she went through her pictures and found a photo of them at a Drake concert they had went to. _Snacks we both look like snacks girl!_ She remembered Linda said to her. _Snacks my ass._ Amara scoffed before enlarging the photo.  

“This is Linda Jenkins.” She passed the phone over to her brother. “I met her at the community outreach center about four months ago. We became fast friends and sometimes went out together.” Sometimes was actually almost always. Amara was always making plans with her because she really didn’t have a lot of friends her age. Amara was a non-traditional student she didn’t have enough money or credits to finish her degree so she took a year off and then went back to school. It was hard being back in class and it was even harder being back in class with eighteen and nineteen year olds. Their maturity level was so different from hers. When she met Linda at the outreach center she claimed that she was there for a college credit like Amara and they both hit it off great. Amara wondered what else she had a lied about.

“She asked if I was seeing anyone and I said no and she said her friend was single and that she was going to set us up.” She struggles to continue as she made connections about how off Linda’s character was.

“ By the time the date came around she was acting very weird, pressing me about the times we, the guy and I, had set up and such. When I got to the restaurant he wasn’t there at all.” _that in itself should’ve raised a flag, he was texting me all day and then stopped before the date._

“Got her!” Shuri pulled up a 3D picture of her from watch. Amara watched with an open mouth as information started to pull up next to her picture. _That is actually really cool._

 _“_ Linda Tashera Jenkins is twenty five with a good list of petty felony charges. She is now on the run and the last time she was seen was-“ Shuri’s face came up quick with concern on her face. A dark screen with the play button appeared and Amara could see the date, it was the date she was kidnapped.

“Play it.” Amara’s answer was automatic. Shuri hesitated looking at her and then behind her and then back at her again. Amara knew she didn’t have to watch it but she wanted to see if she was correct, wanted to see if someone could betray her so brutally.

The video started and Amara could see herself being carried into a black van. She was thrown over the shoulder of a guy with crazy looking hair but she couldn’t see his face. The clip fast forwarded and she then saw herself sprawled on the van floor with Linda and the guy making out before Linda hopped in the van closing the doors behind her.

“I’ve got to go to the bathroom.” Amara got up in hurry and rushed past _him_ like a leaf in the wind. She felt like she was going to be sick. Amara could hear them talking in the background but she had only one goal as she made it into the bathroom. _Don’t throw up, don’t throw up, down throw up._

She locked herself in the bathroom for the third time that day and stared at herself in the mirror. Dark eyes, messy hair and ashy skin stared back at her. Amara looked how she felt, like a damn mess. _How could Linda do something like that?_

How could she be a target? Amara wondered to herself. She was the loner type but she had friends, Amara just liked being by herself more. She was kind to others when others were kind to her. She went to church and helped out in her community, how did she become a target?   _How?_

Amara cut her eyes at herself before turning on the cold water and splashing herself with it. _Breathe, just breathe._ She came up and stared at herself again, her eyes making contact with the purple glow that was on her shoulder. _What are you?_

The first time she saw it she was getting out of the shower. The water had gone cold due to her sitting on the floor of the tub balling her eyes out. By the time she was done her hair was clean, skin was raw and her eyes were red.

_When she looked in the mirror to start twisting her hair she reeled back in surprise by the intricate swirls that encircled her shoulder blade. The longer she looked at it the more it began to look like a hand. She shuffled closer to the sink and watched in slight panic as it began to glow purple._

_Anything that glowed on or under the skin was not normal, this was not normal. There was another bright flash of purple and Amara considered yelling for Sam. what if she was poisoned or experimented on? What if-_

_“Amara!” Amara turned, clutching her towel to her chest and her hand on the sink for balance, she was looking for an escape before realizing that it was just Shuri, it was just Shuri. She sighed in relief at the wide girl who had her hands up like she was placating a wild animal._

_“What-” she licked her lips. “Do you know what this is?” Her hand fluttered to her shoulder, accidentally hitting it. She hissed as her finger tips brushed the center of the intricate mark. It was much warmer than the rest of her body and it felt like it was beating. Now that was definitely not normal._

_“Ahhh...” Shuri stalled. Her hands clasped in front of her stomach as she rocked back on the heels of her feet. “I think that is something for your brother to answer. In fact I’ll go get him now!” Shuri’s braids whipped as she tried to high-tail it out of the bathroom but Amara was quick._

“ _Shuri” She may be hurt but she was still able to cut Shuri’s fast getaway short. Years of running track in high school and college had her nimble for her physique. “What is it? What does it mean?_ ”

“ _It means a good life filled with new beginnings and love is coming your way?”_

_“Shuri, Don’t start being cryptic now.” Amara fixed Shuri a stern look but it slightly failed due to her adjusting her towel. Shuri quickly put her hands up and squeezed her eyes shut._

_“Fine, fine!” She relented. “Just put on some clothes will you? **I do not want to see my future sister-in-law naked**  !” Shuri huffed as she turned and stumbled to the door with her eyes closed._

_“What did you say?” Amara thought Wakandan was a beautiful tongue, Xhosa it was called, she just couldn’t understand it. She quickly snatched a pair of light blue underwear that was recently bought for her and a large white t-shirt that covered her up to her thighs._

_“I said my eyes may bleed if I saw what’s under that towel” Shuri yelled from her spot on the bed that faced the wall. Amara rolled her eyes as she slipped the shirt over head._

_“So what is it?” She asked as she grabbed some cocoa butter for her legs. She plopped down next to the younger girl and bumped her shoulder. She didn’t know why but Shuri was easy to talk to and was fairly becoming one of her favorites._

_“The mark, what does it mean?” Amara elaborated because if she didn’t then Shuri would go off on some other rant she seemed fit for the question. Smart-ass._

_“It’s a... Shuri peeked her eyes open and closed the again seeing Amara’s bare legs. “what you Americans say, a soulmark?”_

_“That’s impossible.” Amara huffed. Everyone knew soul-marks were not a thing in Wakanda. For some reason they were never born with one, or they just wanted the world to think that but Amara thought it was the former. There was no way a whole country could hide soul-marks._

_“I have one too”. Shuri pulled up her jumpsuits pants leg and placed her leg on the bed, twisting it so Amara could see the dark outline of the print. “The darker it is the closer the day gets. but I am not of age yet." She clarifies._

_Amara hummed noncommittal as she looked down at the design before her. The only thing lacking from Shuri’s was the patterns in the middle and the glowing purple light._

_“What is of age?” Curiosity killed the cat. She didn’t necessarily believe her but she was curious._

_“Twenty.” The teenager shrugged and Amara made another noncommittal sound in the back of her throat._

_“You don’t believe me now but you will, a_ _nd don’t worry. You will enjoy your soulmate, everyone does.” Anara looked at the tiny smirk on the sixteen year old's face and she wondered what she knew. She wondered what she was holding on to that made her look like the cat that ate the canary._

_“Where are they moving me to next?” Amara changed the subject. Soul-mark talks always ended up making her sad._

_“How did you know that were their plans?” Shuri sobered up. She looked nervously at the door as if she knew who or what was on the other side and maybe she did, Amara thought. Maybe it was Sam or Steve or Him ._

_“We’ve been here too long.” The first rule about going off grid was not to be in the same place for too long. Amara loved Clint’s , the archer avenger Hawkeye, house but they’ve been there for about two weeks now and ,truth be told, Amara was getting sick of the countryside. She was also sure the family wanted their home back but that’s beside the point. The point was, it was time to go._

_“Where to?” it was a question she dreaded for she didn’t know what would come out of Shuri’s mouth._

_Amara and Sam had talked about this as soon as she woke up. Sam wanted to take her somewhere she could be protected but also somewhere he could get to her if need be and had suggested living with his old friend Doctor Stephen Strange. Amara refused because that guy was an asshole. She then suggested living with family but Sam shut that down very quickly he didn’t want anymore family members involved. Amara understood that but she wanted to be somewhere familiar somewhere where she felt protected and she did not feel protected with floppy hair strange._

_Sam didn’t know but Amara was going to sneak out the house and go with her grandma. She was looking forward to staying with her grandma and them down in North Carolina because that was a different countryside than this. The only problem she would have with getting there was first getting out of this house and second actually getting there. She had no money, no identification cards and no car but she was sure It’d work out. Amara truly felt that, that was the right thing for her to do, she just couldn’t stay locked in the house anymore._

_“Shuri?” It didn’t take her long to realize that Shuri never offered an answer. Amara found it a problem when Shuri didn’t speak for that girl could talk anyone’s ear off. Shuri stared at the door some more before she fixed her steady gaze on Amara._

_“Wakanda.”_

* * *

It was past midnight on the fifth day when Amara had tried to leave what she called captivity. She had a brief conversation on the phone with her Grandmother about visiting and to _not_ tell Sam where she was. Her grandma was hesitant but she agreed not to. Amara was not going to stay in a place she did not know.

She had waited until everyone was doing their nightly routine. Captain boxing in a spare room that doubled as a workout room, Sam locked in front of _F.r.i.d.a.y_ trying to search for Klaue and Shuri was on the aircraft probably looking at YouTube videos. The only person she didn’t account for was T’Challa.

“Going somewhere?” Amara cursed internally, steeling herself before she turned and faced the one person she’s been avoiding since waking up.

“Just for a midnight stroll.” Amara lies through her teeth. She clutched her bag behind her back as she glanced over to his half hidden figure. She could see his own mark glowing vibrantly through the dark, his design much more intricate than hers. She shifted her gaze from his arm to where his eyes would be.

“I did not know midnight strolls required a change of clothes.” She could hear the disappointment in his voice and that made her disappointed in her own damn self. _How does he do that._ She had heard from Sam that, that was his specialty. _Was he some kind of empath or was he just that good of a person?_

He waved her over into the open space. Placing a cup of steaming hot coffee in front of an empty bar stool. She could hear her heart beating in her ears as she considered his offer.

“Come.” There was that lightness in his voice again. Amara tilted her head as she read the undertone of disapproval and anger weaved through the word. She wondered how he knew what she was going to do, _when_ she was going to do it. _Was he watching her?_

Light flooded the dimly lit kitchen. They looked at each other for a brief moment before T’Challa pushed himself off the island and walked to the refrigerator.

“I really must go before it gets dark...” she finished lamely. Amara noticed that her mouth said one thing but her feet said another as she moved to go sit on the stool. The bag sat heavily on her lap as she continued to make eye contact with the Wakandan Prince.

“I think it would be best if you stayed here.” His face was stoic but his body showed something else. _Tense, he was tensed._

 _“_ You are to be leaving in a couple of days.” He reminded. T’Challa’s hands were sprawled on the table as a sign of openness but Amara could see how tense he was just by how he locked his arms inwards toward his body.

“Oh Really?” Amara knew it wasn’t a request. _Who was he to order me around? I am not his responsibility._ She could feel her own anger rise as she dropped her small bag on the counter and pushed the mug of coffee to the side before she too placed her hands on the table.

“I do not think you are eligible to give me orders.” To what hold did he have over of her? There was a passing shift in his eyes. Amara could see his jaw tick and she knew she was pushing his buttons. _Good._

T’challa breathed in slowly before he leaned in closer. She could feel her shoulder getting warmer but she would not move, she refused to touch it and give herself relief.

“ I do not wish to hunt you down...” _Again._ She could here the word being added to the end of the sentence with a stroke of Shakespeare’s pen, _bastard._

“I am not something that has to be hunted.” This was her life and she would call the shots. She was not the predator and she was not his prey or his captive.  No matter how hard or how loud her heart beated she pushed herself forward so that they were seeing eye to eye. Sh was making the rules here.

“Aren’t you?” His head dropped so that he was whispering in her ear. Amara could feel the brush off his lips and the warmth of his breath before he pulled away and something ignite in her stomach. It didn’t take a genius to know his words had turned her on. T’Challa straightened and he looked at her with a low gaze that sat her insides on fire. Amara exhaled harshly through her nose and clenched her thighs together. _T’Challa._

“Stay.” He rumbled. The command was dark and delicious and it made Amara confused. It made her want to _stay_ and it did. The furrowed look he gave her made her legs feel like they were paved cement. Amara felt frozen.

He was already gone when Amara realized he had swiped her bag full of her belongings. She exhaled one more time before she kicked the island in front of her before plopping down on the stool.

“ugh!” she screamed into her hands. _I was close, I was so close_.  

* * *

Amara had took two days to herself, locking herself in her room contemplating on how she could leave. _If_ she _should_ leave. She knew the obvious answer was no but it now felt that she had no say in her own life and she was spiraling, scrambling for the reigns that _somebody_ had took from her.

She missed the simpler moments of her life. The parts she took for granted like her freedom, her freedom of being outside by herself, and her freedom of being herself. She did not like this shell of a girl that was left after the attack. All she did was stare, cry, or get frustrated and she hated it, she was more than this.  

Three knocks sounded on the door and Amara rolled her eyes to the ceiling. _They would think I would want to be left alone by now_ . During the past day she refused to come out so that left Shuri trying to come in, getting denied and then finally leaving after placing food by the door. “ _I am leaving today! You will be very upset if you don’t say goodbye to someone as wonderful as me!” Shuri yelled through the door but Amara did not want to be bothered._

“Amara” Her brother called. “ Get dressed we’re taking a walk.” _now he wants to go for a walk._ She snorted as she turned to lay on her back _. Could’ve walked my ass to grandma’s but no he wants me to stay with a man I don’t know, in a place that I don’t want to go to because said man is a target for danger that in turn got him in danger, which turned around and got me in danger._ She snorted again. _Boy bye._

“I won’t tell you again!” he called as he walked away. Amara huffed before kicking her legs in a tantrum like a petulant child. _Ooh he makes me sick!_ She didn’t bother to wash, throw on deodorant or perfume. she just threw on a purple jacket that was in her closet, stuffed her feet in her shoes and slammed the door open.

“Stop slamming doors you don’t pay for!” Sam appeared from around the corner with his arms crossed over his chest and Amara gave him the evil eye as she walked past him.  She didn’t bother to check if he was following because she didn’t care.

There was a small pond that Clint kept clean for his kids. The first time she came to sit by the pond she was surprised by how beautiful it was. Now she added it to the claustrophobic nature of her stay.

It didn’t take long for Sam to sit down next to her. She didn’t bother to acknowledge his presence. They could sit in silence for all she cared. She had no say in anything so why bother?   

“Amara.” The change in his voice made her look away from the pond with a stun on her face. Sam rarely spoke in his accent. It wasn’t as rich as it used to be but it was there.

The last time he spoke to her in his accent was when their father had passed away. There were times when he would call her and she thought it was there father, only to cry when she realized it was only Sam. After the last time he decided he would only talk in his American accent, the accent he used for customers and interviews. _And now me._

“There is something you need to know...” He said gravely. Amara’s heart beat once and then twice. She knew the face and it wasn’t a great face in a time like this. _What does he have to tell me?_

There was a beat of silence that stretched too long and Amara briefly wondered where the rest of the household was hiding. It felt too quiet but then again a house filled of trained operatives was bound to be too quiet. All she knows was that she didn’t like it.

“I knew you were the falcon all along if that’s what you’re going to talk about?” 

Amara watched as Sam chuckled to himself in a sad sort of way before he reached down and pushed his shirt up half way up his abdomen. In the middle of his stomach there was a small hand print just as intricate ,if not more so, than hers.

“What the hell?” Her breathed hitched as she looked at his markings that shined a dim purple.

“I think it’s time I told you about our heritage.” Sam had this weird look on his face as he reached down and pulled a fairly large book from out a satchel that laid on his other side.

“Long ago...” Sam paused as he handed the book to Amara. The book was heavy and a pristine white color, it was decorated in more beautiful and complex gold designs that only touched the corners, leaving the middle of the book white. There were words all over the front but Amara couldn’t read it.

When all she did was stare at the book in her hands in trepidation, Sam leaned over and opened the book in such familiarity that Amara wondered how many times he had done this. “There was a meteorite that hit the earth in the heart of what is now Wakanda. The meteorite contained the earth's most strongest metal, Vibranium. It was so potent that it affected nature around it.”

Amara stared down at a realistic watercolor painting of a meteorite laying on the ground with the swell of radiation oozing from it. In the corner the word _Vibranium_ was the only thing she understood.

“Grass became greener, water became clearer and plants became more vibrant, glowing in different shades of purples and pinks. There was this one plant though that was affected the most. It was called the _Heart Shaped Herb_.” Sam flipped to the next page and the whole thing was covered in beautiful dark purple flowers that glowed from within. Amara unwittingly stroked the page in awe. it felt so soft, like she could feel the soft petals on her fingertips.

“The neighboring tribes were afraid of this new habitat but one tribe, the Panther tribe, was visited by the panther Goddess Bast who told the King at that time to drink the herb. Besides his better judgment and the judgement of his people, he listened to the Goddess and, drank the herb. The herb left him sick for two days but on the second night he could hear, see, smell and taste better. The herb gave him powers similar to a super soldier-“

“ How is this important Samuel?” Sam was _storytelling._ She wanted him to get to the point and tell her why this story was important to the marks on his and her own body.

“Through the herb and his powers he was able to unite the tribes under his rule. “ He continued as if he wasn’t interrupted. Amara inwardly groaned and rolled her eyes to the sky. Up above there was a disturbance in the air, like it was moving.

Amara tuned her brother out as she continued to stare at the sky. There was a flicker of glowing blue lights that had Amara pushing Sam's Leg to get him to shut up. He too looked up and without missing a beat said “Wakandan aircraft.” before continuing on with his story.

“Because of his obedience Bast gave him a gift.” He turned the page one more time and Amara tore her gaze away from the hovering Aircraft making eye contact with a lifelike brown hand with designs in the middle. Upon closer inspection Amara realized that the designs where someone’s fingerprints. She unconsciously touched her shoulder with the brief thought of _is this T’Challa’s hand print?_

“A life mate, or a Soulmate if you will.” Sam continued. “ It wasn’t easy, He had to go through trials and tribulations to receive the mark. Once he did he had to wait for a single touch. A touch filled with promise, hope and love that he was ready to fulfill.”

Before she was able to turn the next page Sam took the book from her and shut the book tight with an air of stillness. “Naturally throughout time the gift was passed down to his children and his children children. Now most Wakandan’s has a life mate.”

Brother and sister looked at each other in silence. _He is not deadass right now._ Sam played with the edges of the book in thought before he thumbed through the pages. Not a word was spoken as they both looked down at a drawing of brown skin decorated in purple designs similar to their own. _This is not possible._

“Amara-”

“That’s not true!” Wakanda was a third world country. Vibranium was supposedly somewhere in Latin America and as for soulmates everyone has soulmates, she just didn’t have one. His words did not make sense to her and yet this book had the details of all of these events. If this was true, how come no one knew of this Wakanda? Of advanced technology and life mates and a prince in a jungle man suit saving the world?

“It’s said that when life-mates find each other their markings, partners hand print, glows a distinctive pink. After that their thoughts are filled with nothing but the other. And if they accept their life-mate it turns purple.” _that, that makes sense._ Amara grew up with no soul-mark but she’d come to terms with it.

“I never accepted.” she blurted out. Amara thought back on the past week and how she barely even saw _him_. How could she accept something she never have spoken consent to?

“You both accepted it, knowingly or not it is the Wakandan way.” Amara kissed her teeth and reached over to close the book.

“I am not Wakandan Sam!” She swiftly stood and began to pace. _This didn’t make sense!_ She was mark-less and she wasn’t apart of this, this fantastical Wakanda! _If so why wait so late to tell me all of this?_

“Just because you haven’t been raised in Wakanda does not mean you are not Wakandan!” Sam raised his voice. He was getting agitated, he even pulled down his lip to show his sister his own _Wakanda_ brand on his bottom lip.

“That’s exactly what it means!” She exploded. Amara places one hand on her hip and the other covering her forehead, she was _tired._ Her mind was running crazy with different possibilities, theories and connections. _What if it’s true? What if it’s all true?_

 _“_ I know nothing about Wakanda!” She stopped in front of Sam’s sitting form. Clapping between each word. “How do you expect me to accept these customs?” Amara was used to American life, she was raised as an American, was believed to be African American not Wakandan American. 

There was a light _thump_ and the sound of grass crunching behind her was loud enough to reach her ears. Amara turned her head to catch a figure kneeling under the still invisible aircraft.

 _“_ This is Okoye, General of the Wakandan Army, she will be your guardian for the time being.” From the corner of her eye Amara could see Okoye doing a crossed arm salute before standing down. Amara had to fully turn to look at the imposing figure before her.

The woman was intimidating and that’s saying something because people usually found Amara intimidating. She was a tall woman with a bald head dressed in heavy red armor that covered her whole body. _Oh no, no to the, no to the hell no._

“I don’t need a babysitter Sam!” She hissed. Amara was passed heated she was boiling with rage. She wasn’t a child that needed to be kept on watch. 

_“_ She is not your babysitter she is your guardian!” Sam spoke over her.

“I can guard myself!” She yelled to the both of them. She was a grown ass woman she didn’t need or want anyone looking after her.

Amara watched as Okoye raised an eyebrow and Sam nod to himself. She was about to march off when Sam rushed up and twisted in the air. Amara was fast and blocked the leg that jutted out that was intended to hit her in her side.

“Don’t be an asshole Samuel!” She threw his leg away and went to turn but was caught in surprise when her legs were swept from under her and she was pinned on the ground. From her position she could see Okoye tense up as if she was going to strike.

“You can barely protect yourself Amara! I’m doing this for you!” Amara struggled against his hold before she was able to bring her knee in between them and force them apart. She got up panting, covered in sticks and mud and fused with anger.

“ **What about what I want!”**

There was nothing but silence, even the birds had stopped singing. Amara gave a gut wrenching sob before she whirled and ran back towards the house, barely registering the shocked faces of her brother and her now guardian.

 _This is happening, this is really happening._ _  
_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Stop is Wakanda!


	4. Chapter 4

I love you all! Honestly, I have never gotten this much love before! I know I’ve been away for awhile and I’m extremely sorry but I was at the tail end of my semester so that meant finals, finals, and more finals. I thank you to the ones that stayed and stuck the hiatus through! I’m giving y’all multiple updates so stay tuned! 

I will also be going back and editing the previous chapters. You see, I type fast and I’m just so eager to publish that I don’t proofread my writings and sometimes things don’t be making sense but I got y’all, I got y’all. I’ll be editing as soon as I get home! 

Wakanda was a hidden gem. 

There was so much life, so much green, so much beauty. 

Even now as Amara stared outside of her window she saw nothing but beauty as the sun covered everything in its path. That is where Shuri found her after the girl barged into her room, wrapped up in her blankets and nursing a mug of coffee to keep her awake. 

“Don’t you knock?” She didn’t even turn to look at her. 

“No, where’s the fun in that?” Shuri actually had the audacity to laugh and Amara rolled her eyes. 

The sounds of jingles and bells followed by a loud grunt made Amara look. On her bed was piles and piles of very colorful clothing that Shuri dumped on her bed. 

“What is all of this?” Before she knew it she was walking to her new queens size bed. Her hand ran over the clothing in awe,  _ so beautiful.  _ Upon inspection Amara realized that they were traditional Wakandan pieces.  

“Don’t tell me you forgot that today is my brothers coronation”  _ Coronation?  _ Shuri gasped and the hand that was tracing a dark blue and yellow African print skirt stilled. 

“Uh…” Amara’s eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. Her mind worked hard on why he was being coronated.  _ He’s a prince, a prince whose father just died.  _ When realization dawned on her face it also dawned on Shuri’s. 

“He didn’t tell you?” She said in disbelief. 

“We didn’t actually get a chance to talk...”  _ That would make you a Queen.  _ Suddenly feeling nauseous Amara plopped herself on the bed and closed her eyes. 

“Figures” Shuri scoffed. When Amara didn’t respond Shuri looked down to see her head between her legs. She took pity on her, she could not imagine how hard these past couple weeks have been for her. Shuri could tell that the American was not accustomed to this fast paced lifestyle that seem to only come with politicians and superheroes.

“Hey, you don’t have to go...”  __ Shuri kneeled before the hyperventilating girl and placed a comforting hand on her shaking knee. Amara counted to ten before she opened her eyes to look at Shuri’s sincere face and she could see it, she could see the  _ But  _ forming in her mind.

“But...It would mean a lot to me and to ‘ _ him’ _ if you went”  _ would it? We barely talk to each other.  _ Amara didn’t want to go but she didn’t want to seem disrespectful. What would it look like if his lifemate didn’t go?  _ And shuri is going to be there, you won’t be by yourself.  _

“And you have no choice so...”  _ But you just said I didn’t have to go!  _ Amara looked at her with a mixture of annoyance and disbelief. Shuts patted her soon to be sister’s knee and tugged a piece of maroon fabric that was under her butt.

“Please get your butt off of these items, they’re very expensive”  _ I should fart of them.  _ The older woman huffed before rolling over to the other side of the bed. 

“I hate this place. ” Amara murmured under her breath. She was beginning to see the new pattern her life had created and she did not like it, she did not like having her choices taken away.  

“Here, try this” Shuri threw a two piece brown and ivory crop top and short skirt at her and Amara was mortified.  _ That would barely covers my breasts let alone my ass.  _

“I-I can’t wear that” She threw the offensive garments towards the shorter girl and would have snickered at the way it her in the face before it landed on the bed, but that mortification quickly turned into anxiety and shame. She did not have the figure for that. 

“And why not?” Shuri huffed. She picked both pieces and stretched it out for the girl to see. “It’s cute” 

“My body is much different from yours Shuri”  _ was she blind? Or was she blind?  _ Amara was not tall and lithe like Shuri. She had rolls and dips and curves and all of that would be on display. She was not going to embarrass herself by wearing that.  _ No matter how cute it is.  _

“Fine. Wear a traditional Wakandan outfit if you must.” Shuri rolled her eyes and held out the blue and yellow skirt she was admiring before.

There was a beeping sound that came from Shuri’s wrist. She tapped on the bracelet she was wearing and a holographic Ramonda appeared. 

“Hello Mother” 

Ramonda was a beautiful woman who didn’t look a day over forty. She was still wearing the same outfit from when Amara first saw her, red lips and all white with no speck of dirt on her. She was a woman whose all aura screamed elegant, strength and grace and truthly Amara was scared shitless of her. 

“Where are you and Amara?” Ramonda sounded anxious although her face stayed clear of emotion.

“Don’t worry we’re just fixing ourselves up”

“Well fix yourselves up faster. We don’t want to be late darling” Without another word the hologram ended but the message was clear they needed to be as quick as possible. 

“You heard the woman, chop chop!” Shuri began to collect all the pieces of clothing Amara wasn’t wearing in her arms, leaving some accessories on the bed. 

“Shuri” The girl in questioned stopped before she reached the door. Amara sat up and the blanket dropped from her shoulders. “What does this coronation entail?”

“Oh you know” she shrugged. “The crowning of the new king, a fight to the death, chanting, dancing, a little bit of-“

“Fight to the death!?”  _ Fight to the death!? What type of coronation was this _ ? 

“Everything will go smoothly” The smile that was plastered on the scientists face did little in comforting her for she could see that not even Shuri believed her own words. 

 

*****

As soon as they were outside Amara began to melt.  _ Gotdamnit _ she hated the heat. Shuri was hustling to the hover car and Amara was right behind her. She didn’t want the quick protective hairstyle, α perfect pineapple to fall or frizz up before she got there, or else she’s  be looking like Chewbacca’s cousin in front of people she didn’t know. 

The ride went quick and as soon as the car stopped all three woman got out and then walked down in between the cliffs to get to the sacred site. By the time they got there all the other tribes were already situated. She had never seen so many colors in one place in her life.  

“Wow” Amara looked around and realized that the day was meant to be a celebration. All around her the people danced as they sung  _ T’Challa’s _ name like a blessing. The kids jumped in jubilation as  the older members played instruments. Shuri was next to her doing a two step and she bumped Amara’s hip for her to start doing it with her.

“I don’t want to do it wrong and look stupid!” Amara declined.

“You won’t! Let the Wakandan blood lead you”  Shuri Laughed. Amara bit her lip before she gave in and did the dance with her. Her anklets jingling as she went along. 

All sounds intensified as the aircraft became visible and Amara watched in trepidation as T’Challa walked out by himself. His body covered in the markings of a panther. Amara knew it was a sacred day but she’s never seen him without his shirt on before. She closed her eyes and counted to five to get her thirsty ass together and pay attention to the ceremony.  

“I, Zuri son of Badu, give to you Prince T’Challa. The Black Panther!” T’Challa did the Wakandan salute with his weapons before going down on one knee. Amara could find him scanning the ledges left and right until his eyes landed on her. 

“The Prince will now have the strength of the Black Panther stripped away!” Zuri placed a small bowl filled with purple liquid to his lips. T’challa didn’t look away as he took a sip. Amara watched in fright as the veins in skin were visible and turned black. His eyes red with tears and he began to bleed from his mouth.  _ What was this? _

All around her people were for lack of a better term, bopping. She wasn’t sure what it meant but when she looked back he was breathing heavily and took a second to get himself together before he got back to his feet.

“Victory in ritual combat, comes by yield or death! If any tribe wishes to put forth a warrior I know offer a path to the throne” Zuri bellowed. 

“The Merchant Tribe will not challenge today.” Amara watched as tribe after tribe backed down from fighting T’Challa. 

“Is there any member of royal blood who wishes to challenge for the throne?” Zuri asked one last time. 

A hushed fell over the crowd and it began to look like they were going to end the ceremony early. That is until gasps rang out in the crowd. Amara turned to find the culprit and was not surprised to see Shuri’s hand raised in the air.   _ That girl always had something smart to say.  _ From the looks of his face T’Challa was thinking the same exact thing.  

“This corset is really uncomfortable so can we all wrap it up and go home?” Shuri clapped her hands. The crowd groaned and Ramonda pinched the girl in her side for scaring her. Amara had to laugh as the daughter tried to ward off her mother’s advancements. 

Zuri began to address the crowd but was cut off by chanting. She craned her neck and could see that a group of men wearing gorilla masks marching in. She couldn’t see their face but their bodies were painted in white markings. She watched as they stepped  into the water with Zuri and T’Challa. The crowd murmured and she could feel Shuri tense up beside her. 

“Arent they Jabari?” Shuri whispered to her mother. Ramonda placed herself in front of daughter in fright.

One man continued his way in front of Zuri and T’Challa. He gave one last chant before he ripped off his mask and Amara was surprised by the man the stood before them.  _ That was not what I was expecting _ .   

“M’baku what are you doing here?” Amara could hear the barely contained fury in the priest’s voice. 

“It’s challenge day” M’Baku shrugged like it answered all and to them maybe it did. He glanced at T’Challa before he turned around and addressed the crowd. 

“We have watched and listened form the mountains. We have watched with disgust as your technological advancements have been seen by a child!” He gestured towards Shuri and both Amara and Ramonda put themselves in front of the younger girl. As soon as he started walking closer to them the Dora Milaje drew their weapons.  

“Who scoffs at tradition” A curious tone filled his voice as he looked at the newcomer. M’Baku let his eyes slide over her and then turned his head to look at T’Challa. T’Challa offered him nothing but a mild tick of his jaw and M’baku scoffed before turning back around. By then Ramonda had put herself in front of Amara blocking M’Baku’s view of her.

“ And now you want to hand over a nation over to this Prince... “ M’baku continued as if he wasn’t just threatened. He walked around the half circle until he stopped directly in front of T’Challa. “Who could not keep his own father safe...hm.We will not have it. I said we will not have it! I, M’baku leader of the Jabari-“ 

“I accept your challenge...M’Baku” The look in T’Challa’s eyes were murderous as he spat out his opponents name. 

“Glory to Hanuman” M’baku smirked and took a step closer to the glaring prince.   

“ **And it would seem I will have another claim alongside the title of king** ” 

M’baku backed away to his tribe and Amara could see the fury in T’Challa’s eyes. Zuri placed the mask of the Black Panther on T’Challa’s face while one of M’Baku’s men put a gorilla mask on his face. Both men were equipped with shields and spears and Amars had the sinking feeling that it wasn’t going to end well. 

“Let the challenge begin!” 

As soon as the fight started T’Challa landed a hit straight into the face of the leader of the other tribe with his shield. M’Baku started to swing his weapons recklessly as he tried to land a blow. He was able to jab his spear into T’Challa’s shield that had him on his back.

“No!” Amara saw Nakia lean into a crouching position as if she was going to join the fray and the man, who Amara assumed was her father, put a hand on her shoulder to make her stay still. 

“Stand up!’ M’Baku demanded. Amara turned back to see that the warriors were closing in on them with the spears pointed high. T’Challa was able to kick him in the chest and the hulking man went went flying into the water. Zuri banged his staff on the ground and the warriors moved in again. In a blink of an eye M’Baku had T‘Challa down on his hands and knees panting in the water. His masked slipped off and Amara could see how bloody his face was and it made her stomach roll.

“Ah-Ha!” M’Baku grabbed T’Challa by the middle and raised him up in the air and squeezed. 

“No Powers!” In between each word M’Baku slammed his masked face against T’Challa’s. “No claws, no special suit! Just a boy who is not fit to be king” the last hit had him falling backwards, from her place she could see his eyes start to cross and Amara prayed he could fight through it.

“Show him who you are!” Ramonda yelled. 

T’Challa glanced into the crowd to see his mother yelling and Amara standing next to her, one fist clenched in fear while her other hand was touching their mark. He could feel it, the warmth of her hand on his own mark and he tried, tried to fight through the haze to get to her. M’Baku turned to see where his opponent was looking at and made a noise of interest. 

**“Don’t worry I’ll keep her safe when I am king.** ” 

T’Challa growled before head butting the taller man. He did it two more times before he bought his knee up and slammed his head against it, both stumbling back from the strength of the blow. Dazed, M’Baku took of the mask and wiped the blood from his face and charged forward. His spear pierced T’Challa in the chest. The crowd gasped in horror and Shuri squeezed Amara’s hand as tight as she could. Amara was trembling as she saw the blood flow from his wound.

“I am Prince T’Challa, Son of King T’Chaka-”

“You can do this T’Challa!” Amara found her voice lifting through the crowd. T’Challa’s head turned to direction of her voice but he dared not leave his eyes from his opponent. 

“Ah!” with newfound strength he pulled the spear from his chest and began to block the blows M’Baku was throwing. One misstep and T’Challa was able to knock he bigger man’s leg right from under him. The warriors moved closer, so close they were so close to the edge. 

“Yield!” T’Challa had a hold over him as he himself dangled half over the edge of the falls. 

“I would rather die!” M’baku struggled. 

The warriors moved closer, one wrong move and they could get themsel stabbed by the spears alone. The crowd began to chant T’Challa’s name and Amara joined in.  _ He has to win! He just has to! _

“You have fought with honor! Now yield!” Amara could see M’Baku losing his breath as he choked and she hoped the man would yield. She did not want to see death on either sides today _. _

“Your people need you. Yield!” After a couple of seconds M’Baku’s hand came up and tapped T’Challa’s leg in surrounder. Amara didn’t realize the breath she was holding her breath until she exhaled in relief. Shuri exclaimed and hugged her sideways before she hugged her mother in celebration.T’Challa raised a fist as he pulled himself to stand as M’Baku’s tribe hauled him out of the falls. The Dora Milaje raised their spears in solidarity as T’Challa walked the perimeter. 

“I now present to you King T’Challa!” Zuri voice bounced in the small space and the crowd cheered as Zuri placed the bone necklace over T’Challa’s bowed head. “The Black Panther” The two men embraced.  T’Challa patting the priests back before he turned to the crowd.

“Wakanda Forever!” He said as he did the salute.

“Wakanda forever!” The crowd cheered.  

When it was over everyone from the panther tribe crowded around the newly crowned king but he ignored all of them except his mother who placed a kiss on his cheek as he walked passed. Amara saw that he was heading towards her and she rushed to meet him halfway. It felt like her heart was in her throat, She was unsure of what the custom was so she did nothing but keep her hands to her sides. 

“How are you-“ she began. 

“I am fine” T’Challa caught her hand in his and began to caress her knuckles with his thumb.  _ Liar. _ Amara’s brow furrowed as her other hand unconsciously wiped his chin of blood that seemed to flow from his lip.

“A minor cut is all” He joked and Amara’s lip twitched into a small smile.  _ Good to see that he has his sense of humor _ . 

“There is much we need to discuss” His eyes held promise and Amara nodded. Too long had she been ducking away from him she wanted to clear air and talk about this, about the bond about what it meant for the both of them. 

“King T’Challa, I hate to interrupt...” The priest called from behind, his accent much thicker than T’Challa’s. Amara made eye contact and he truly did look sorry for interrupting from what, she was sure of,?seemed like an intimate moment between them. She turned her head and saw T’Challa’s mother standing off to the side and she looked to be giving her a look of approval.  

“Shuri” He called. 

“I’ll take her back Home” She heard her say from behind. Amara’s feet were planted firmly she didn’t want to go. She wanted to stay with him to make sure he was okay. T’Challa saw the look in her eyes and he leaned in giving a soft caress of his lips across her cheek. Amara swallowed at the display of affection. She hesitantly caught his wrist in her hand and rubbed her thumb across the back of his hand. 

“I’m glad you’re okay” She whispered. And she really was, there was a small part of her that was scared that she was going to lose him. 

“ **So am I, so am I”** T’Challa ran his thumb along his cheek, pressed his forehead against hers and breathed. 

“King T’Challa” Zuri called from over his shoulder. T’Challa gave her a nod of his head before he was escorted away, back down to the bottom of the falls where he would walk back to meet his ancestors. 

Amara swallowed thickly her feelings and thoughts battling inside her. No matter the anger, attitude, and, or the silence he was always, almost always, nice to her. He had even approached her on the aircraft to try to make amends, to try to make better of the situation, to try to get Amara to see where he was coming from. 

_ They had just left the quiet oasis of Clint’s place. If Amara squinted she could make out her brother waving from below. Tears were beginning to form and she hastitly wiped her eyes before they fell. This sucks, she thought. She felt strangely empty as she was being taken away from everything she’s ever known. No friends, family, no work all she had to do now was stare at the walls before her and that was no way to live.   _

_ “I am sorry your choices were taken away” His voice came from right behind her, it was full of pain and sorrow, the two emotions Amara knew dearly. She flinched but she didn’t turn around, instead she continued to look out the window watching the clouds pass by.  _

_ “But you are too important,  _ **_to me._ ** ”  _ Her breath hitched and the tears were falling too rapidly for her to catch.She could see him through the window. He was leaning against the doorframe, one leg up behind him and the other planted on the ground. His head was back and he was gazing up to the heavens.  _

_ “You must understand that your safety is the only thing we have in mind.” Amara did nothing but hunch her shoulders up to ears as she hugged herself. She just wanted to be left alone. She heard him sigh and retreat further away from her. When she was sure he was gone she dropped to her knees and cried. For the first time in awhile she felt truly alone.   _

Amara watched as he walked by Nakia until he was out of sight and she briefly wondered what that was about. She swallowed thickly as Nakia looked up at her with an expression she couldn’t read, and she had to remind herself of Okoye’s words from earlier.  _ You have nothing to worry about. _

_ Amara was walking by when she saw them sitting on the couch. They were wrapped up around each other like lovers, her head on his shoulder and their fingers intertwined. They were whispering together in their native tongue but Amara could barely make out any of the words.  She had saw the woman walk on the aircraft from her personal chambers but up close was different. She was beautiful, her hair looked like it was soft in her finger coil style, her brown skin clear, lips full, and she was skinny, skinnier than her. All the things that are different from you her traitorous mind whispered.    _

_ There was a tap on her shoulder and Amara saw Okoye gesturing to follow her to the front. She turned and followed her new guardian in discomfort, what did she want? She stood behind her as she gracefully crossed her legs and took the aircraft off of autopilot. _

_ “I’m confused” The older woman broke the silence. “You sit here and wonder about Nakia and the Prince and yet you do nothing to find out for yourself. Why?”  _

_ Because he’s not mine? It’s not my place. Or was it her place? Should she say something? Her mind was at war with should she or shouldn’t she? Were they even together? Was he going to tell me he was seeing someone? Amara finally settled on keeping her mouth shut. It’s not like she showed interest in him anyway.. _

  
_ “ If it’s insecurities you should not let them get to you,  _ **_Princess._ ** _ ”  Okoye continued. “You have nothing to worry about.  _ **_He is beside himself when it comes to you_ ** _ ” There was no more conversation after that and Amara was content to stay there and watch the world go by. _

She was jealous. She knew it and she hated.  _ Just a few hours ago you couldn’t stand him, make up your mind girl.  _ The whole time on the aircraft Amara was agonizing on if she really hated him or if she hated the circumstance she was in?  _ What did he do to make you dislike him so much anyway?  _ **_He was part of the reason why I was attacked, why I had to move away from everything I knew._ ** _ Or is it because he makes you feel things you never thought you would be able to feel before?  _

Things changed too quickly and Amara hated change. The bond was strong. She couldn’t stand him and yet she wanted to be around. There were times where she aches to be with him and have to catch herself from following him around like a love sick puppy.  _ Ugh! _ , she always hated that part of the bond, the part where it forces you to act on impulse, where it makes it mind up for you. 

A hand on her shoulder broke her from her thoughts and Amara turned to look at the teen who was also looking down at Nakia with annoyance in her eyes. 

“Come Mara” Shuri gave a tight lipped smile down at Nakia before escorting Amara to the break between the cliffs. They walked a good distance in silence, cutting corners and squeezing into tight spaces that were meant for one person before they made it to the stairs leading to the top of the sacred site. 

“So you survived your first Challenge Day, how do you feel?”  _ Horrified.  _ To see all the different tribes come together was beautiful but to see her soulmate veins pop out from his body and get the shit kicked out of him was terrifying. It was something she didn’t fully understand but she just added it to the list of things she needed to educate herself on. 

“I was scared to be honest. “ Amara answered truthfully. “M’Baku was-is so much bigger than T’Challa. I thought-“  _ that his tiny ass was going to get thrown right over the edge.  _

There was no doubt that T’Challa was a skilled fighter but M’baku was a bigger man. He could’ve squatched him like a big and then take her like swiper no swiping. Just the thought of M’baku claiming her left a pang in both her heart and stomach.  _ He would’ve broken me into pieces like a savage!   _ At least that was what he portrayed himself to be, what others portray him to be.  _ Never judge a book by its cover.  _ Even though he said those comments about his life-mate T’Challa still didn’t kill him and that was saying something. 

“Don’t worry about  _ M’Baku _ ...“ Shuri made a faced. “He won’t be coming back here anytime soon” She said with so much confidence that Amara had to believe her, with a defeat like that there was no way he would want to amble back to these parts. 

As soon as they hit the top two guards helped them into the awaiting silver hover car. Amara watched in awe as they lifted off the ground and rode past all the wildlife in slow motion. The view was breathtaking.  _ I will never get over this.  _

“So good news!” Shuri Beamed and leaned in like she was going to tell a secret. “Mother finds you delightful” The teen bounced in excitement and Amara had to smile.  The younger girl was adorable, annoying, but adorable. She made her wish she had a younger sister like her.  _ Soon she’ll be your sister in law, win-win situation.  _ Amara shook her head. 

“She’s suspicious of me” 

T _ he moment Amara stepped foot onto Wakandan soil she was being criticized. Okoye made sure she was behind her as they walked off the aircraft, putting her next to T’Challa and in front of Nakia. Amara could feel the other girls eyes on the back of her head as T’Challa’s hand went to the small of her back and she bristled at the small act of possessiveness.  _

_ “Okoye” T’Challa commanded and they began to walk towards the small crowd that gathered. Amara so desperately wanted to shake off his hand and hide from all the eyes that watched her.  _

_ All too soon they stopped in front of the Dora Milaje, Shuri and, the queen mother herself, Ramonda. Amara felt like she was going to throw up as she watched Ramonda give T’Challa and Nakia a hug and a kiss before politely nodding her head at the out of place girl. While she was still standing there Nakia began to speak in their language no doubt intentionally excluding her from the conversation.  _

_ “ _ **_Queen Mother, Princess, a comfort for your loss”_ ** _ Nakia bowed.  _

_ “ _ **_Thank you Nakia. It is so good to have you back here with us._ ** _ ” a sad smile graced the older woman’s lips. _

_ “ _ **_Take her to the river Provence to prepare her for the ceremony_ ** _ ” Okoye commanded the soldier who stood next to shuri.  _

_ “ _ **_Yes General”_ ** _ The woman gave a salute and walked away with Nakia following after her. She noticed Nakia locking eyes with T’Challa and she quickly looked away when nakia passed by her. She didn’t want to see what those eyes held for her. As soon as Nakia was gone Shuri motioned to T’Challa.  _

_ “Did he freeze?” _

_ “In more ways than one.” Okoye hummed before leaning in. “Like an antelope in headlights” The two woman giggled at the look that crossed the prince’s face.  _

_ “Are you finished?” Unamused, T’Challa lifted an eyebrow and gestured her forward. Okoye gave another light hearted laugh before she bang her spear on the ground and marched her army onwards.  _

_ “So surprised my little sister came to see me off before our big day” T’Challa dropped his hand and approached his sister. _

_ “You wish!” She gwaffed. “ I came for Amara and the AV beads.” She gave Amara a smirk and a nod of her head that made T’Challa look back at her in interest. Almost like he forgot she was there for a second. “I developed an update.”  _

_ “Update?” His eyes still locked on Amara. “It works perfectly.”  _

_ “How many times do I have to teach you? Just because something works doesn’t mean it cannot be improved.”  She held out her hand and wiggled her fingers.  _

_ “You are teaching me? What do you know?” He asked in amusement as he slapped the silver beads off his wrist and into Shuri’s awaiting hand.  _

_ “More than you” Shuri smiled. “Come on Amara” She crossed in front of her brother and tugged Amara’s arm to get her to start moving. Amara planted her feet and looked towards their mother, what she should say? She could not say anything to her that would be rude, she was the Queen after all.  _

_ “Um, Nice to meet you?” Amara gave a half-assed smile. Figuring that was enough Shuri huffed and continued to tug on her arm. _

_ “You too dear” The same half assed smile that was on her face was mirrored on Ramonda’s. Amara knew she wasn’t pleased to see her, she was an outsider after all. _

_ “Please make yourself at home.” She gestured to the building behind her and Amara had to stop herself from gapping like a fish. The building was massive! She turned to look at T’Challa with a question in her eyes but he did nothing but tilt his head at her. Was this where she was staying? They really didn’t talk about living arrangements, in fact they really didn’t talk at all. _

_ Instead of answering her, Amara watched as his eyes slid down her form landing on her butt and then back to her face. Amara scowled at him before flipping her hair over her shoulder and squeezed the younger girls hand to keep walking. that boy was bold! In front of his mama no less.  _

_ “Men are gross ” Shuri said with a sour face.  _

_ “I can’t wait to see what kind of update you make to your ceremonial outfits!”  T’Challa called. Without pause Shuri lifted her middle finger high in the sky and Amara could barely contain her laughter at the indignation that filtered across his face.  _

_ “Shuri!” Their mother called.  _

_ “Sorry Mother!” Shuri wilted.  _

_ “Mhm that’s what you get” Amara taunted. Mothers always see all.  _

_ “Shut up Amara!” Shuri bumped her shoulder and they barely made it inside the building before they let out a stream of laughter.  _

“That too” The younger girl laughed. “But she says you bring the life back into my brothers eyes.”

The hover car stopped. Amara poked her head out and realized that they were near the end of the border. Amara thought of it as the TSA of Wakanda, nobody could go in or out before visiting the village unless they had a direct order from the king himself. The border tribe lived in a small village near the end of wakanda. From the sky it looked like a regular herders community but up close you come to realize that it was not cows but Rhinos they were herding. 

“Stop daydreaming missy! We got work to do”  _ We?  _ Shuri grabbed Amara's arm and hauled her out of the car as gently as she could. She was feeling better but her body was still sore and she needed a little extra time than most. Amara appreciated Shuri for sticking with her.

“And he brings life back into your eyes too” Actually Shuri can go away, she can go far away. 

“We don’t even know each other that well..” Amara looked away from the knowing eyes and started walking towards the village.

She tried not to think too much into it. Parts of her wondered if he even wanted to make an effort to get to know her. Whenever he was around he would posture and when he wasn’t around he would be with Nakia. Amara figured if he wanted her he would’ve made an effort.  _ not like you’re making it easier. The attitude, the cold shoulder, No wonder he wants to be around Nakia. _

Amara frowned,  _ damn I hurt my own feelings.  _ She sighed and blocked the sun with her hand, if she squinted hard enough she could see the village.  __ Up ahead she could make out a large shape and she hoped it was a rhino, she always wanted to see a rhino up close. 

“Ah yes but it’s the chase. You being, for the lack of a better term, Defiant and giving him a challenge.” 

“I think it’s something you both need” Shuri bumped shoulders with the older woman with a small smile on her face and Amara wondered how much she knew about her. 

She wanted someone that wanted her. Amara always felt...inadequate. Too many insecurities from the people around her about her lack of soulmark made her feel unwanted, ugly and unlovable. She swore that whatever guy that wanted her had to  _ prove _ that he wanted her.  _ The real question is do you want T’Challa?  _ **_Do I have a choice?_ ** _ You always have a choice.  _

Amara was new to this, new to getting attention from a man. Sometimes she dropped the ball not knowing when a man was flirting or when he was being nice, if he was interested or not and she had to briefly wonder if T’Challa was interested. _Did I push him away?_ _Has he been showing signs and I’ve been ignoring them? Do I want to ignore them?_

The day had just begun but it was already long. Amara wiped her brow as she glared across her new green backyard.  _ How much longer?  _ She was tired of being stuck in her thoughts. 

“Here I made these for you” Shiri dug through her little pouch that hung loosely from her side. She made a small  _ “A-ha!” _ Sound under her breath as she snatched and held the small silver bracelet in the air as if it was the light of her eyes.  _ If it was anything to do with science and technology it probably was.  _

“What are they?” Amara asked. The silver bracelet glittered in the sun. She covered her eyes to shield the glare and she could see small little inscriptions on them.

“Kimoyo Beads” Shuri slipped the bracelet on Amara and it fit like a glove. The beads were cool to the touch and seemed to hum with energy. 

“It has all your basics” Shuri began turning the beads until they glowed a neon blue. 

“Medical.” A holographic picture of herself with all of her medical history appeared before her eyes and Amara was impressed, creeped out, but impressed that such a tiny device could hold that much information. 

“Communication.” Shuri twisted another bead and her contact list appeared next. At the top of the list was T’Challa’s name and Amara blatantly ignored the emoji’s Shuri places next to his name. She was not feeding into that girls antics.  _ Kissing emojis what is she five?  _

“And tracking.” Another twist of a bead and a big purple dot blinked in and out of existence.  There were words in the native tongue that had Amara assuming it wasn’t for her.  _ Of course it’s not for me.  _

“What’s this?” Amara pointed to a bead without any inscription. If you looked closely there were little ridges and in between it glowed a bright orange. 

“This is for weaponry. Be careful with that one, only use it in extreme circumstances.” Instead pressing it Shuri swiped it. When the hologram appeared it listed all the things it could do. Amara’s eyes widen at the words  _ projectile explosion _ .

“So you’re saying I can blow things up right?” Amara asked. She plucked the little bead and was preparing to throw it to see what it was going to do. 

“On second thought” Shuri caught her wrist. “ I will be modifying yours as soon as I get the chance” 

Amara smiled slowly before she yanked her hand out of her grip and started running “Gotta catch me first!”

“Hey! I may tinker in science but I still run!” When Amara didn’t slow down Shuri stamped her feet and began to chase after her with a smile on her face. Amara was going to make a great addition to her family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Shuri but that’s enough bonding time for now. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I cracked the screen on my computer but I was able to get my old one working again! But it’s literally breaking apart so I’m between laptops now. I’m sorry for the hiatus but Thank you for all the love and well wishes!
> 
> Face claim for Amara is Amber Riley.

 

By the time they got back to the palace Amara was exhausted.  _ I’m never going with Shuri again.  _ They walked every inch of the marketplace and back. Amara know knew the true meaning of bone tired and she sure wished she didn’t. 

The border tribe was the first and last stop on their trip. They got to not only meet the Rhinos but with W’Kabi as well. Amara thought him nice but off, there was something behind his eyes that had made second guess his intentions. 

She was shocked when Shuri whispered that the two were married. He looked like another string bean that Okoye could and probably has crushed. They made an interesting couple in her mind but then again so was her and T’Challa in everyone else’s. 

Speaking of the newly appointed King, at that time she hasn’t seen him since the battle for the crown. Amara didn’t want to say she was worried but, she was worried. She knew the little excursion was a way to get her mind off of the coronation and it worked for a little while but  _ he  _ never left her thoughts. 

Upon returning to the castle Amara was graced by the Queen Mother herself and was given a set of new rules to follow. The rules equaled to that of a father trying to be protective of his teenage daughter. She even gave her a forty page book of all the things she could and couldn’t do with her soulmate.  _ No dalliances behind the pillars, I don’t even know where they are!  _

“What are you doing up so late?” 

Startled, Amara dropped the tub of cookies and cream Ice cream she’d been sneaking out of the fridge. A shaking hand rose to the base of her throat trying to tame her beating heart. _I hate when he does that_ _!  _

Man and woman stared at each other, one with hunger and the other in nervousness. T’Challa stood in the middle of the large kitchen wearing a black t-shirt and sweatpants.

_ God he looked like he hadn’t even gotten in a fight at all.  _ Amara could see no visible marks on his body. The cut under his eye was gone as were the bruises on his forearms. Amara allowed her eyes to roam over him and actually he looked very suave as he leaned against the black marbled Island with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes never straying from her own scantily clad body.  _ Damn I should’ve worn a bra.  _

Amara cleared her throat, absently crossing her arms over her chest knowing damn well her peach colored tank top could barely hide her nipples. She had to look a hot mess no makeup,  grey bootie shorts and a black bonnet. Not something a future Queen of a nation should be caught wearing. 

“I could ask the same about you” She went back to what she was doing, fixing herself a midnight snack. 

Dinner was a grandiose affair. It was awkward between the little family but Shuri made sure to fill in the void of silence with jokes and scientific knowledge, and for that Amara was grateful. Shuri was really pulling through for her when she fell short. 

There were five courses and all cooked to perfection. Except for dessert, for dessert they had some kind of coconut dish and well Amara hated coconut. That’s why she was rummaging in the fridge like a thief in the night. 

“I thought the point of putting us in two different wings was to keep us separated.” she set the ice cream down on the counter with force. Amara barely looked at him as she turned to rummage through the cabinets for a bowl.

Apparently it was a rule to keep unwed soulmates away from each other for the night in fear of being pregnant too early. No matter if they were the prince or now the kings intended. They were not to share rooms or wings and Amara was secretly glad about that. It was much less distracting this way and it gave her room to study all she could about Wakanda and its history. 

“ I am King now. The rules are different” The rules were in fact not different. Amara had come to find out that T’Challa just liked to test his limits on what he could get away with.  _ Like touching my knee all through dinner.  _

Amara would’ve never pegged T’Challa to be so defiant but as soon as they sat for dinner his hand was on her knee like white on rice. It was so distracting,  _ he  _ was so distracting. 

“May I have some?” T’Challa waved a hand to her treat. 

Amara held out her spoon but T’Challa did one better. He took a hold of her hand and ,using her index finger, scooped the ice cream from her bowl. Amara watched as his tongue made the first contact 

A long pink tongue wrapped around her finger like it was a lollipop. Her breath hitched when his lips closed down and sucked before pulling away. Amara could still feel the top of his tongue drawing underneath her finger and this was beginning to be a sensory overload for her. 

“Hmm” His mouth left her finger with a soft  _ pop _ .  _ Got damn.  _ She had to clench her thighs together to try to quell the throbbing but the friction made it worse. 

“You taste just as I imagined.” His voice was deep and his eyes dark. There was a shift in his body language and no longer was it _Prince_ T’Challa but Man, _Soulmate_ T’Challa. The desire swirled in his eyes like a storm and Amara wanted to get carried away with it. She was ready to lose it all from just the way he looked at her. 

“And smell as sweet as I hoped.” Large heavy hands began to trail up the sides of her arms and Amara swallowed thickly. 

She read in the book that Sam gave her that the Panther line was more sensitive to their life-mates. They could see them from miles away, feel their emotions more deeply and smell their natural scent more clearly. Because of Bast their senses were amplified for the protection of their life-mate and offspring. 

By the look of his twitching nose Amara had no doubt that he could smell how hot and bothered she was and that made her stomach clench even more.  

“Such beauty, such grace.” His hand cupped her cheek and like earlier in the day laid his forehead against hers. His eyes slipped closed in contentment but Amara’s eyes stayed open and study the planes of his face for another day. 

“You do not believe me”  _ no I don’t.  _ But that was her own insecurity with herself rather than him and that’s something she’s gonna have to get through herself before she moves into something more with T’Challa. 

The silence was deafening, a reminder of how alone they were in the spacious kitchen. Amara blinked and when she opened her eyes T’Challa was looking at her with unveiled curiosity. 

“What of Nakia?” The words tumbled out before she could stop them but at least they were out in the open and not floating around her head. 

“What of her?”

“Well don’t you two...weren’t you two…” Amara stumbled.  She of course knew there was little to worry about. Assured by her guardian that Nakia made her choice of being a spy rather than being the love of the Wakandan prince.  _ If she wanted him in her life she would’ve stayed.  _ But Amara knew that to be false as well. People may leave you but they would never stop loving you. 

“She will always be in my heart but she is no you”  _ you don’t even know me!  _ This was frustrating, how could he be so sure of this union when they haven’t even known each other that long, they barely even said more than twenty words to each other.  _ The bond. _

“That’s just the bond talking”  _ that was it.  _

“You don’t believe me?” T’Challa’s strong hand cupped her chin to make Amara look at him. 

“I’ve been markless for a very long time” There was a strong undertone of sadness that colored her words. It was true, Amara waited days to weeks that turned into months, that then turned into years for the words to appear but they never did.

“Kind of hard to believe that…”  _ that this was all true. That this was real life.  _ Because real life didn’t include happy endings and real life doesn’t make a soulmark magically appear either.

“I’ve dreamed about you for many suns” The confession made her heart beat harder. 

“From a very young age I dreamt of nothing but you. Of what kind of woman you would be, of How you would feel in my arms, of what kind of relationship we would have…” Even though he was looking at her it felt as if he was looking through her. Looking into the deepest part of her that she kept hidden from others scrutiny, her soul. 

“I knew Nakia and I would not last, there were times where I tried to push my feelings, my wishes, my dreams of you onto her and when it came too much she…she left.” T’Challa’s hands dropped as well as his eyes. Now making him look like a man she’s never seen before. Nervous, shy, emotional, it was a side she never expected to see. 

“I would very much like to get to know you. I would like to have a relationship or at least try to, to bring happiness to our future” His hands clasped her smaller ones and Amara could feel the tears welling up. This is what women say what they want their spouse to be, open and honest and now that this was happening to her she felt overwhelmed. 

To live up to his dreams of being the perfect life-mate was going to be hard. There were parts of her that are still learning, still growing but this is the kind of man she wanted to be with.  _ Don’t let the anger you have for Klaue and his goons destroy this.  _ All she could do was try, try to do her best. 

“Try, with me” 

Secretly Amara hated relationships and that’s mostly because she hadn’t been in one that lasted past two months. But there was something about the man before her that made her want to try. 

“Okay” 

T’Challa’s eyes were wide, searching as he looked down at her. She shyly lifted her eyes to his before they flicked down to his lips and back again. 

Amara waited with bated breath as he bent his head down to her stopping about halfway. His eyes were lidded but she could still see the question in them and without a second thought she brought her lips up to catch his. 

The match was stroke and set aflame as Amara began to melt, her body felt like jello. T’Challa’s large caught her cheek holding in her place as his lips explored hers. It was nothing but delicate nips and nibbles that had Amara yearning for more. 

A swift lick against her closed lips had her hands pulling him closer by his upper back and arms. T’Challa gave a soft grunt as he hoisted her up on the counter. Amara’s legs wrapped around him locking him in the embrace. This, she could get use to this. 

The hand that was tangled in her hair began to float down leaving goosebumps against her skin. Her lips, her cheeks, her neck, no part was left untouched by the wandering hand. Amara gave a sharp gasp as his thumb swiped her nipple.  _ Oh,oh _ ! T’Challa slipped his tongue in Amara’s mouth 

_ I want to touch him.  _ Hesitate hands released their hold and began to explore the body above like a map. Her hand slipped down his shirt caressing the hard plains of his chest and played with the hairs at the edge of the his sweatpants. 

“Amara” A warning. For what Amara did not know and she really didn’t care as her hand slipped through and made contact with his stiff member.  _ Oh,oh!  _ It was much bigger than what she expected.  T’challa hissed and grabbed her hands. The grip was not painful but the pressure gave her a small distraction of just how close they were.  

“We cannot continue” his breath came out in short little pants. His tongue swiped over his bottom lip making Amara lean in again. 

“Amara” He held her at arms length. The control he had was impressive but she didn’t want control she wanted him to come undone. 

“We can’t continue now, you have to be unbounded” 

Since she was born outside of Wakanda Amara was not fully considered Wakandan. Children born outside of Wakanda had to visit the ancestral plane and take an oath. No one knew anymore than that but even with the information she knew now she was still scared shitless. She saw _ Princess and The Frog  _ she knew the shadowland was no Disneyland. She also had to talk to her dead father about why he bounded her and ask him to remove it so she could be with T’Challa.  _ That’s gonna be a fun conversation.  _

Amara wanted to scream. There were so many rules, so many rituals, and so many things she did not know it was annoying. Amara hated all those things.  _ In America we would’ve had sex about four times by now.  _

“That does not mean we cannot resume later” 

This man was going to be the death of her. She was sure of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amara visits the Ancestral Plane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know I'm shocked too. Although this is a short chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for the subscriptions and kudos and comments! The feedback makes me want to write more! I appreciate it!
> 
> Face claim for Asha is Regina King and face claim for Chionesu is Idris Elba.

The caves were warmer and much drier than what she expected. The unearthly glow that emitted from the sand made her shiver in trepidation. She did not want to go in there but here she was laying in it with her arms crossed looking like a fallen X-man. 

The day was quiet for Amara. She did nothing but worry in silence. Even now, right before she went to the spirit world, she was filled with nothing but anxious energy as she stared up into Shuri’s wide eyes and T’Challa’s worried ones. No one offered her any words of support or encouragement. They all just stood there mourning the same incantation, _a prayer for guidance._ _Somebody better guide me._

Zuri placed a wooden bowl mixed with a sweet concoction against her lips and she counted to ten before forming a tiny gap for the liquid to go through.  Amara drunk the diluted heart shape herb and cross her arms over her chest. Her body started to shake uncontrollably but everyone held their ground. She could feel the dirt being thrown on her, the cold sleeping into her bones and her eyes drifting closed. 

She was floating, drifting in between the two worlds like a leaf floating down from the tree. Amara form was unmoving, unbreathing but she wasn’t dead. 

_ Wake up.  _

The voice jolted her up into a sitting position. No longer was she dressed in customary Panther regalia, this was something else entirely. Red, green, and gold beads adorned her throat, wrists and ankles. She didn’t have on underwear but rather a large red loincloth with her chest bound and bandaged in yellow leather material.  _ What is this?  _

In the horizon a beautiful sunset mixed with a dark yellow and midnight blue glowed brightly. There were stars that twinkled but they didn’t look the same as the ones from earth. These were brighter and much bigger in size.

The ancestral plane was not the evil oasis she thought it was going to be. 

_ “Amara.” _

The last bit of dirt that connected her to the living flew away like dust as she rose to her feet. The world around her was one she’s never been to before. It was a jungle, megafauna, huge trees and large vines covered every surface. 

_ “Come to me child.” _

Everything was a lively green with a few hints of purple, yellow and orange.  _ What is this place?  _ She began walking to  where the spirits called her. 

She never stumbled, never got her feet caught as she dodged vines and overstepped the roots of forgotten trees. Up ahead she could see a clearing with sand the color of the dozing sun. She was close, so close but yet a little farther away when she felt it. 

A presence surrounded her from all sides and she tried not to break out into a run. She could taste it, the ferociousness , the power, and the strength, it carried on her tongue. 

Unblinking amber eyes began to show in the dark spaces around her. She held her breath as they appeared one after another, after another, after another. 

The leisure walk she had turned into a brisk one, that turned into a jog that turned into a run when she heard the first growl.  _ I have to get to the clearing, I have to get to the clearing!  _

“ _ Amara _ .” 

She broke through the plants that blocked her way. Hoping someone there would be someone there to guide the way for her but there was no one there. She was by herself. 

“Dad...Baba?”  The first words she has ever uttered in the Ancestral Plane and they were filled with desperation and loss. Where was her Baba?

Another growl, heavier, closer than before had her whipping around to stare face to face with not one but two huge lions. Their manes were dark brown, decorated with beads and twine. It’s paws were so massive that Amara knew it had to be the size of her head. 

Animal and man stared at each other in a battle of the wills. Who could not blink the longest? One lion tilted its head like it was regarding her person. It’s eyes flickering from amber honey to a dark brown and back.  The lion began to shift, swelling and then shrinking into a figure that resembled a crouched man. A man she knew very well. 

“Baba!”  _ But How was that possible?  _ Hot tears slid down her face in waves. The man, her baba, had his own tears streaming down his face as he closed the distance between them. 

“Many days I wished I could see you in person one more time.”  He was dressed in his ceremonial clothes he was buried in and he looked a little younger but it was still her baba, John  _ Chionesu _ Wilson. Amara hugged her Baba tight knowing she may not be able to do it again. 

“I missed you.” She breathed. 

“I miss you too.” 

Chionesu was a tall man, he was so tall that he had to duck to get through most buildings. His face was always solemn like heard bad news everyday. Only the smiles of his children lifted him up.

“Why were you a lion?” Amara thought it was a cool trick but highly dramatic.  _ He could’ve just talked to me.  _

“That is our tribe. Many years ago there were seven tribes Panther, Jabari, River, Mining, Border, Merchant and us, the Bunme tribe.”  _ Bunme tribe,I have a tribe.  _ Amara repeated the word three times so she didn’t forget it. She wanted to check the royal archives for more information. 

“We were blessed by Bast herself. When a new element was introduced to our land her son Maahes came forth with an offering similar to that of his mother's…” He trailed off, His eyes staring out into the distance looking past the trees. Baba’s Long dark dreadlock hair swung like there was a breeze but there wasn’t. Amara turned to look too but there was nothing there. 

The silence that befell them made it known that he was not going to continue on with his tale. He began to walk and Amara followed.   This was nothing new, Amara was use to her father never finishing his sentences, his stories but now it irked her. What was he keeping from her? 

“Why didn’t you tell me about Wakanda?”  Now that she has seen the beauty of the country Amara wondered why she was taken away from her home. A home she longed to know more about. 

“We suffered many losses throughout the years.” Amara could barely contain her eye roll. She wanted the truth not a storytime.  _ This is where Sam gets it from.  _ They were well out of the clearing by now and Amara was unsure of where they were going.  _ Not like there’s anywhere to go to.  _

Her father stopped to look out across the vast land that Amara knew wasn’t theirs. It was covered in bushes and bonsai trees and not the vines of the jungle. In the distance she could make out black dots lazing around in a circle. She shuffled for a closer look and was surprised to see it was a circle full of panthers.  _ T’Challa’s tribe.  _

“There was an attack. A bombing that took out half of our tribe. All because of Vibranium. It was the second attack that year. It was then that I knew that as long as we had Vibranium violence would be at our door. I could not have you and your brother in that type of environment.” Father and daughter stood in silence, watching the panthers do nothing but lay there.  _ Is this all they do here? Sit there?  _

“The unbinding. What is it?” The response she was looking for did not come Baba. The second lion lurched forward into the couching figure of a woman with hair that was coiled into burgundy dreadlocks. Truth be told Amara forgot that there was even another lion there. 

“For you to live a life away from Wakanda your father and I had to bind your soul.” She stepped forward and pressed a hand on Amara’s heart.  _ Mama.  _

_ She’s so beautiful.  _ Amara never knew her mother, she’s seen her in faded pictures and in the planes of her grandmothers face but not like this, not in person. 

“It was a way to stop the Vibranium within your system from manifesting.” She continued. 

Amara’s eyes darted between the two in confusion. Somehow the Vibranium was the key to the forming of their soulmarks and her parents cut the one thing she needed for the bond. No wonder she never had a soul mark, her parents blocked her from the start.  _ That was so fucked.  _

“And now?” She felt an array of emotion, betrayal, despair but most of all hurt.  _ They just wanted you to be safe.  _ Safe. 

Asha gave her a watery smile and waved for Amara to take a look at herself. She looked down not really noticing anything different but then the area above her heart began to glow. It swirled in the tight cocoon, yellow and purple meshing together, before the colors burst out and flowed to throughout her veins.  _ What was this.  _

A crack of the thunder and a flash of lightning lit the sky. Amara jumped in surprise, she didn’t know the Ancestral Plane could control weather.  The clouds that filed the sky were ominous but her parents stood their ground. Their eyes were solely on her. One was filled with anticipation and desperation while the other was filled with sadness. This was the part, this was the part where Amara knew she wouldn’t like. 

“With you, our tribe will rise again. It’s time for you to take the position as leader of the Bunme tribe.”  _ There is no Bunme tribe!   _ Roars filled the clearing and dozens of lions lept out from the shadows. A rumble shook the ground and Amara stumbled and fell. She looked around the clearing in anxiety.  _ So many lions. _

She couldn’t do this. She wanted to leave! Everything was a riddle, parts were missing, words were left unsaid and promises were being made, promises that she knew she couldn’t keep. She didn’t want to be Queen what made them she wanted to be the leader of a forgotten tribe? 

“That is a big responsibility that I can’t promise to adhere to.”  _ Won’t, can’t, both are interchangeable.  _

“We have faith in you.” Her mother's gaze drifted over to the panthers in the other field. Amara followed her eyes an unsettling feeling erupted in her stomach when she noticed the panthers all stood in a line, facing her direction.  _ That’s not creepy at all.  _

“Our time seems to be up.  **All will be revealed soon.** ”  _ No!! _ She had questions, concerns, demands!  _ Take it back! Take the words back!  _

Amara came to, coughing, gagging from the dirt and the lack of hair. She was pulled from the ground and was encased in cloth covered arms. Liquid was shoved past her lips and she wanted to tell them that that’s now how you get someone to stop choking. 

“ **It’s okay, it’s okay Amara. I got you.”**

_ I got you.  _ A shaking hand wipes her eyes and Amara blinked as hard as she could to try to focus on the person before. She didn’t need her eyesight to know who it was, she knew it was  _ him. _

T’Challa’s rough hand messaged her throat to help the foul tasting liquid go down. Amara began to cry her emotions rushing back in tenfold.  _ I never want to do that again!  _


End file.
